Salah si Laba-Laba
by nyandyanyan
Summary: Jika Akutagawa Ryuunosuke adalah seorang Kandata. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? –Short Suck Story- DaAku Fiction. DazaixAkutagawa. Ini shou-ai loh


===Salah si Laba-Laba===

Cast : Dazai Osamu, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, Nakajima Atsushi.

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs belong to Kafka Asagiri-Sensei and Harukawa Sango-sensei. This FF belongs to me, Nyandyanyan desu~~~

Summary : Jika Akutagawa Ryuunosuke adalah seorang Kandata. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? –Short Suck Story- DaAku Fiction. DazaixAkutagawa. Ini shou-ai loh

===HAPPY READING===

 _Jadi..._

 _Kandata si Pendosa mendapat bantuan dari laba-laba._

Akutaga Ryuunosuke tampak dalam emosi penuh menguar dari dalam hatinya.

 _ **Kenapa?**_

 _ **Kenapa harus dia?**_

Pertanyaan itu hampir ribuan kali terucap bersamaan dengan tatapannya pada sosok _Jinko_ di setiap pertemuan mereka. Sosok blonde platinum itu adalah biang dari segalanya. Akar permasalahan. Wujud nyata dari setiap ketidaksinkronan hidup Ryuunosuke setelah eksekutif muda Port Mafia sekaligus senior kecintaannya hengkang dari organisasi.

Tidak juga sebenarnya.

Mengingat Dazai Osamu pergi bahkan sebelum bertemu Nakajima Atsushi. Tapi hatinya mendoktrin diri sendiri bahwa itu adalah kesalahan besar yang disebabkan Manusia Harimau yang selalu merusak pandangannya dengan selalu berada disekitar Dazai.

Salahkan rasa cintanya yang terlalu besar hingga menimbulkan kecemburuan tak beralasan semacam itu.

Dazai itu brengsek. Ini juga merupakan salahnya soal Ryuunosuke yang jadi begitu benci pada Atsushi. Ryuunosuke benci akan perbandingan. Semua hal bisa dianggap sama dimatanya. Sama-sama rendah, dan dia adalah yang tertinggi. Pikiran yang bertolak belakang dengan pernyataan diawal tapi itulah Ryuunosuke. Jadi saat Dazai dengan santainya berkata jika anak buahnya (lebih merujuk pada Atsushi sebenarnya) jauh lebih baik daripada Ryuunosuke, dia tidak serta merta diam dan menerima.

Sudah sebodoh apa dia sampai menelan mentah-mentah ucapan Dazai?

Tapi nyatanya begitu. Emosinya berada di puncak kepala. Rashomon akan sia-sia jika digunakan, jadi kepalan tangan penuh rasa sakit dan kecemburuan melayang menghantam wajah jenaka Dazai.

"Membunuhmu bukan perkara mustahil jika tanpa kekuatan" Ryuunosuke serius. Dia tidak butuh Nakahara Chuuya si eksekutor untuk membunuh mantan seniornya ini. Cukup dirinya. Bersama dengan segenap rasa cinta yang tersamarkan sebagai kebencian.

 _Kandata meraih jaring laba-laba yang terulur dari surga._

 _Menaikinya dengan wajah bahagia._

 _Berpikir jika dirinya akan keluar dari neraka yang menyiksa._

Ryuunosuke bukannya tidak tahu terima kasih. Rasanya sia-sia saja mengucapkan itu toh Dazai tak mungkin menerimanya. Dia bukan tipe melankolis yang akan terharu akan ucapan semacam itu. Dazai datang dulu, menjemputnya. Jaring laba-laba untuk Ryuunosuke. Setidaknya untuk keluar dari neraka bernama kehidupan di tempat asalnya dulu. Ryuunosuke sedikit bersyukur soal itu. Walaupun kenyataan daripada dipungut lebih seperti direkrut dan dia harus mengabdikan dirinya sendiri sekarang untuk kepentingan Port Mafia.

Tidak masalah.

Setidaknya dia punya alasan untuk hidup.

 _Jaring laba-laba itu goyah._

 _Kandata baru separuh perjalanan naik ke surga._

 _Saat menoleh ke bawah, para pendosa lain nyatanya satu persatu ikut menaiki jaring itu._

Pendosa lain. Dengan kata lain, orang lain. Nakajima Atsushi. Dialah pendosa yang ikut naik jaring laba-laba yang diraih Ryuunosuke. Sosok itu tampak terlalu penurut dan selalu mengekor pada Dazai sekarang, Ryuunosuke tahu itu. Bukan tanpa alasan dia memata-matai Armed Detective Agency selama ini. Dia melakukan itu disamping keperluan utamanya untuk Port Mafia.

 _Kandata mulai menendang satu persatu pendosa yang mengikutinya._

 _Kemudian jaring laba-laba yang rapuh itu putus._

 _Membuat Kandata kembali jatuh tersungkur kedalam kepedihan neraka._

Sudah berapa kali Ryuunosuke nyaris membunuh Atsushi. Tuhan sangat sayang pada pemuda itu tampaknya hingga bahkan serangan sefatal apapun dari Rashomon akan langsung terobati sempurna berkat kekuatan Jinko miliknya. Hanya saja yang benar-benar pantas hidup disini adalah Ryuunosuke, bukan Nakajima Atsushi. Persepsi semacam itu terukir secara permanen di otak Ryuunosuke sejak hari dimana dia mulai membenci Atsushi.

Dan sekali lagi kukatakan, ini semua salah seorang Dazai Osamu.

"Ah, dongeng bodoh macam apa ini?" Ryuunosuke terkekeh. "Jika aku disamakan dengan Kandata, itu adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Kami sangat berbeda" bicara sendiri adalah hal biasa baginya. Bahkan jika ada seseorang yang mendengarnya percuma saja. Mereka tak akan berani ikut bicara atau bahkan sekedar mengiyakan bahkan menolak.

"Jika aku adalah Kandata. Aku yang tersungkur di neraka akan bangkit lagi" itu benar. Dia memang harus bangkit atau kehidupannya akan berakhir menyedihkan. Sosok emo itu menyeringai. Bahkan jika dia harus mati, kematiannya harus berada pada tangannya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, hanya dia yang mampu membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Merebut jaring itu dari pendosa yang merebutnya bukanlah hal sulit. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja" jubahnya kebas saat berbalik. Langkahnya senada dengan tapak sepatu yang perlahan meninggalkan markas Port Mafia. Mungkin sekarang saatnya mengambil kembali 'jaring laba-laba' miliknya.

"Cukup persiapkan diri kalian saja".

===Owatta===

Hasil dari pikiranku sendiri soal perasaan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke.

Ah, betapa sok tahunya diriku.

Review ya gays /coret/ guys.

Lafya~~


End file.
